So Friggin' Hard To Forgive
by munchpsp
Summary: TenTen wakes up in a bed that's not hers, Temari's to be exact. With her virginity gone, TenTen escapes from Temari's. Only to remember that they have school together. A Temari x TenTen one-shot. T for hints of yuri and some swearing... sort of anyways.


**Heyo peoples!**

Sorry for not being that active over the past couple of days, well probably 2 weeks now. Anyways, I have been suffering badly from writers block and not only that but we have just started school again. So, I'll be very busy from school work and I am going to try my best to write the next chapters for my other stories!

Erm... This is a probably 'short' one-shot between Temari and Tenten. I just got bored and wrote it.

Disclaimer: Bah... I don't own Naruto!

**

* * *

So hard to friggin' forgive!**

It was seriously hard to forgive people. But not just people, actually just one person.

Temari.

Not only had she taken my pride away from me, when she beat the crap out of me at the Chuunin exams. But she had taken my virginity too.

So, there I was, lying in her bed, with nothing more than a skimpy bed sheet over my sweaty body. And I seriously wanted to die right there and then. But before I could even move, Temari rolled back over, half her body crushing mine. She had fallen asleep, seeing as she made me orgasm more than I had planned to… About 6 times and she had looked like she wasn't going to stop! And it seemed that I had been really hot to her, seeing as she orgasmed more than me… I got shivers just thinking about it.

I tried to get out from underneath Temari but her big body just wouldn't move. So, after about the 5th try, I had finally slipped out. I looked back at Temari and before I knew it, she was flopping her arm around the place where I had been.

Then it clicked, she was looking for me so I yanked a fallen pillow, from the floor, and slipped it under her arm. And in an instant, Temari went back to sleep, her body curling closer and closer to the pillow. I shuddered at the thought that that could have been me… I quickly began to search for my clothes. My shirt, hoodie and pants were easy to find… I just had to find my undies and my bra. Shit! I tripped over the fallen blanket, which is hard to believe but it had been thrown off the bed, sometime during the night.

I roamed around the room, trying to see where I was going in the near darkness. Fortunately, my underwear and bra were quite easy to find. My underwear was on a shelf, definitely thrown there. And my bra was… under Temari! Why couldn't it have been thrown? Why, why, why?! I tugged at Temari to move the other way but she didn't budge. I seriously didn't want to wake her up, in fear that she would take advantage of me again.

So, I tried again, by pulling away the pillow a little at a time. Unbelievably, Temari followed and before long, my bra was out from under her body. I gently lifted it off of the bed and quickly tried to put it on. The damned clip was really going on my enemies list. I tried to get it hooked but it just wouldn't come together! (a/n: Um…If you're a guy, you probably won't understand that…)

Finally, I got it done and tried to find my undies again. I tried to put one of my feet in, but it got caught in the undies and before I knew it, I had face-planted straight into the floor. I jumped straight up, in position to do some serious fighting. I thought Temari had woken up from my fall, except all that she had done was curl up closer up to the pillow, her face pushed into where my neck would have been. I squinted downwards, trying to make out where the heck I had dropped my undies. And there they were, looking almost innocently back at me.

I grabbed them furiously and jerked them on swiftly and reached for my clothes. Having my body fully clothes for the first time in that night, I tiptoed over to the bedroom door. Opening it quietly, I stepped out into the hallway of her apartment. Thank god she didn't live with Gaara anymore or else my ass would have been busted badly. I almost ran over to the front door, before I realised I would need my shoes to go home.

Shoes that were currently still somewhere in Temari's room. I swore as I opened the door again. I poked my head into the room, hoping to see my shoes straight away. Luck was seriously not on my side that night. I fumbled back into the messy room and began the search for my dratted shoes.

They were nowhere to be seen. I searched through all the stuff on the floor and I even went through all of Temari's clothes. I kneeled on the floor, practically upturning all the floorboards, trying to find my shoes. I looked up for a second and I caught a glimpse of blue, the exact colour of my shoes. But when I looked up, I realised that I had been looking at the wall. And yet, there they were, my blue sneakers, hanging on the wall, a kunai piercing the laces of the two. Aww crap… How could I forget that Temari had pinned them up so that I wouldn't be able to leave her? God, did she have a lot of sake… Well, I did too.

I stood back up and reached upwards to get my sneakers. Damn Temari and her height. I touched the tip of the sneakers but the slipped away from my hand and then I was just a mere child trying to reach for their favourite toy or in my case, my favourite shoes. My hand touched the sneaker again and I was able to get a grip on it. I pulled the sneaker downwards, towards me but they didn't move at all. I swore again before my hands formed hand signs. I was going to try and summon a magnet to pull that kunai out but then why not do a teleport justu and get a hold of the kunai? So, I teleported about 20cm off the ground and grabbed hold of the kunai, which I pulled with all my might. The kunai didn't move for a few seconds, before it flew out so quickly that I dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor. I was seriously never going to get out of there!

I pulled my sneakers on quickly and with a lot of effort, I tried not to run to the bedroom door. I reached the door and quickly stepped out of the bedroom. Shutting the door as quietly as I could, I dashed to the front door and ran out. I wasn't really afraid if she would come after me now, but just as long I was in public, she couldn't take me again. Then it hit me, it was about 2 in the morning and we had school later that day. How the hell was I supposed to keep away from her now?

I walked down the street, with temperatures around -100 degrees. I couldn't even feel my fingers, so I stuffed them into my pants pockets and pulled my hood over my head. My breath looked like I was smoking, lol! So, I made my way back home, where I was planning on taking a shower. I opened the door to my apartment and quickly ran in, trying to keep the freezing air outside.

I took my sneakers off and headed towards my bedroom. I opened my wardrobe and pulled a set of clean clothes, a clean bra and clean undies. And with all that stuff in my arms, I walked to the bathroom. I plonked all my stuff down, next to the sink and began to run the water in my shower. As I pulled my hoodie off, I thought about taking a bath instead. Seeing as it was 2am and I didn't really have anything better to do, I shut the water off in my shower and began to run the water in my bath. I continued to pull the clothes off of my back and when I was naked as I was only a few minutes ago, I stepped into the steaming water. The hot water was really nice, I felt so relaxed.

So, I soaked in the tub for about 40 minutes. Just lying there, almost in a daze. Then as I was just about to fall asleep, a damn ringing sound rang straight into my ear. I groaned and looked out my bathroom door and I realised it was my phone. I groaned again before I sat up and tried to reach for my towel.

Of course, luck seriously wasn't going to help me. The towel was about a mm away from my hand, just out of my damn reach! I flopped out of the tub to try and get it coz I really didn't want to stand up in the tub. And I still couldn't get the towel!

So, I had to kneel in the tub to get my towel. I leaned over the side, too far over the side and once again fell over, straight into the floor. My hand gripped the towel but if I was falling, what could that do to help me? Trying to get up from the floor, all wet and your feet still on the edge of the bath tub is harder than you think! I pulled my legs out of the bath tub and quickly stood up, wrapping the towel around my soaking body. I sighed before walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, reaching for my phone before pressing the talk button.

"Hello!" I tried to sound cheerful but my body really ached from the beating it had had that morning…

"Oh, hey TenTen. It's me, Temari! I was just wondering why you left and didn't tell me!" Temari's voice was truly scary at the moment. And as my mouth opened to plant an excuse, my mind took over and came up with a stupid but possibly brilliant plan.

"This is TenTen's! I'm actually out at the moment but if you have something to tell me leave a message after the beep… BEEP!" I tried my best to imitate the beeping noise, and it seemed to have worked as Temari began to leave a message.

"Oh… Um, hi TenTen. I just wanted to ask why you left my place without telling me. Oh, and your imitation beep really sucks so why did you leave my apart-" Before she even finished her sentence, I had slammed the phone back down.

Oh crap, was I going to have a bad day at school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I drowsily walked up the steps to my school, drowsy from not being able to sleep since I left Temari's. I yawned as I reached the top step, my arm extending to the side. What I wasn't expecting was to be pulled to the side by someone. An 'eep' escaped my mouth before I was practically falling to my right side. Thank god someone caught… In fear of pain from falling to the ground, off a flight of steps, I had closed my eyes. Big mistake! If I hadn't have closed my eyes, I would have seen who had caught me…

So, I fell into the waiting arms of someone. A particular someone who I didn't want to see that morning. Temari.

"Oh! Hi T-temari!" I stuttered, while trying to get loose of her arms.

"Hello to you, TenTen. You still haven't answered my question. Why did you leave my apartment last night?" Temari leaned closer and closer towards me, making me feel small and vulnerable.

DING! DING! DING!

Ok, the school bell goes on my friends list. Thank god! I jumped from Temari's arms and quickly muttered, "Well, that's the bell! I'll see you later!" And with that, I ran straight into school.

My classes didn't go well either. Not only did I nearly fail my Maths exam but I also forgot to hand in my English assignment. So, now I have 2 fails already under my belt. Great…

I slumped down on the oval, at lunch. I had stayed in at recess for not handing in my English assignment… It was wonderful… Cough. I sighed as I laid back onto the grass and looked up at the blue sky. At least, I could relax. That was until Naruto and Hinata came along. Naruto was bounding to me while Hinata was shuffling nervously.

"Hey TenTen!"

"Oh, hey Naruto." I mumbled while sitting back up.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem… I don't know, not yourself, today." Hinata asked quietly.

"Well, how would you feel to have lost your virginity, run from their apartment then try to avoid them for most of the day?" I looked up at Naruto, who was quite flustered.

"Well, you have to tell us who it was first!" Naruto smiled. A smile was not what this situation needed, "Oh! Was it Neji? Come on, you're literally in love with him!"

"No…"

"Then who?" Great, even Hinata wanted to know…

"It was Temari…" I muttered quickly.

TONK! TONK!

That was the sound of their jaws dropping to the ground. I really didn't want to say much more or even look at their faces.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! We had too much sake last night and things got out of hand." I groaned.

"Whoa… Well, at least you have someone who likes you or even loves you." Hinata whispered.

"Yea! Seeing as you've been avoiding her, which means that she's been looking for you!" Naruto seemed like a genius at that moment.

"No way. Why would she like someone like me?" I slapped myself over the forehead and fell back onto the grass.

"Oh, come on! Everyone already knows that she likes girls, seeing as she said that she's bi. And you get along quite fine." Naruto sat down beside, Hinata filling the spot on my other side.

"But…" I tried to make an excuse but nothing was coming out.

"Oh, come on! Hinata and I don't care if your bi or a lesbian. All we want is for you to be happy. You were an orphan and now you have someone to love you!" Naruto just wouldn't shut up, seeing as he was on a roll.

"Fine. But I'm just scared if it was just a one time thing…" I said incoherently.

"Just go talk to her." Hinata squeaked.

"That's it! Let's go find Temari!" Naruto leapt upwards and before I knew it, I was being pulled upwards, by Naruto and Hinata.

"No!" I shouted before DING! DING! DING!

Thank the lord! Saved by the bell, twice in one day! I leapt up myself and ran as quick as I could back to my locker. I just wanted the day to end soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I slumped in my seat, my head in my arms as the teacher rambled on and on about a certain historic figure. I slumped even lower and pushed my chin further into my arms, god was history boring… At least it was the last period of the day and I would be able to go home soon.

"Alright then. Your homework for today is to research as much as you can about the first Hokage." I barely heard what the teacher said but I couldn't afford another fail. I pulled my diary from my bag and scribbled down the homework before dumping it back into my bag and getting up, just as the bell rang.

I marched out of the classroom and straight into the hallway, my feet taking me to the front doors. That was at least what I thought they were doing. But instead they brought me to Temari's locker. And their, protruding out of her locker was her big fat head, with her blonde hair.

"Uh…" I stuttered.

"Oh, hello TenTen. What are you doing here? I thought you were avoiding me." Temari closed her locker before leaning on it.

"Well, uh… The reason for, um, well, that was my first time." The words came out quite slurred, definitely my nerves.

"Really?... Well, I'm sorry for taking your first but I really do like you. Heck, I think I might love you!" Temari's confidence really did amaze me sometimes.

"What?" I gaped at her.

"I love you, TenTen!" She said slowly, trying to form the words very clearly for me. Her hand was also dancing in front of my face, trying to get me back to Earth.

"I heard you the first time!" I said angrily and slapped her hand away.

"Well, do you love me?"

At that moment, I thought about what Naruto had said. Maybe being an orphan had seriously had an affect on me loving someone. Well, maybe I was ready to take a chance! And so, for the first time in my life, I had someone who would love me and I could love them. And it felt really great! My heart was dancing around in my chest!

"Yes!" I squealed before leaping into her arms. We both ended up on the floor but seeing as no-one was in school anymore, we didn't care. We stayed there for a few minutes, our lips joined. Just kissing like there was no tomorrow.

And, now when I feel her lips on mine again and the cool air on my naked body, her hands touching me ever so lightly. I think what an idiot I was for leaving her that morning.

Coz I had finally found someone to love, even though the whole thing happened because of a few sips of stupid sake. Maybe sake isn't that bad. But at least, I can now forgive Temari. Although I am never going to forgive her for ripping my favourite shirt.

* * *

Author's Notes: So, that's the one-shot. I just hope you all liked it coz it wasn't done that badly... was it? Well, the start was probably had alot of paragraphs and then the end probably got a little short but it was just something to keep me... un-bored?

Anyways, please review! This is my first ever one-shot and I would like some feed back please!

w00t! Be Happy!

ReNzY!


End file.
